Civil War
by shadowno
Summary: When the two greatest minds of both the Final Fantasy VIII world and the Final Fantasy VII world develope similiar projects, a gateway opens inbetween the two universes.
1. Chapter 1

Civil War

Locked away in his lab in Midgar, Hojo worked upon his computer. It had been three days since he last rested, and he was ever so close to the scientific discover of the century. At his finger tips, the controls of a new machine he was working on. It was close, ever so close to creating the inter universal gateway. He had discovered the existence of another universe only three months early, and had been obsessed with creating a doorway ever since. Rufus Shinra new about the project, and backed it one hundred percent. Hojo felt nauseous at the thought of Rufus, he didn't truly understand what Hojo was doing. All he wanted was more land to claim for Shinra, having conquered the entire planet long ago. He had gone so far as to erect a research facility in the northern crater, it was ridiculous. Suddenly, all wandering thoughts left Hojo as he stared at the computer screen. The mathematical equation on the screen would hopefully make his machine open the gateway. He hit the enter key on the keyboard, and stood up. Slowly, he walked over to the viewing window. A smile spread across his face, as the saw the machine turn and and began to spin. In the shot metal arms of the spinning machine, a glow was beginning. Hurriedly, he picked up his phone and dialed his assistant's number.

"Get to the lab now, it's working." was all he said, before hanging up. He was amazed as the doorway opened before him, glowing brilliantly. Mesmerized, he quickly grabbed his lab coat from his chair, and exited the control room. Rushing down the stairs, he tripped and stumbled on the steps, falling forward. A pen fell from his pocket, and rolled through the portal. Hojo watched fascinated as the pen vanished into the portal. It was nearly completely open now. Stepping closer to it, he watch as the machine slowed down until finally stopping.

"Dr Hojo, is that it?" The assistant asked, rushing through the door.

Hojo didn't respond, having been mesmerized in his success. He had done it, he had created a doorway to another universe. This would make him more famous that he already was. It was his greatest accomplishment yet, even more than the bastard son of his, Sephiroth. Hojo began to approach the doorway when the assistant spoke again.

"We should wait until we can summon Mr. Shinra" The man said.  
Hojo ignored that man once more, as he stepped into the glowing portal.

==##==

Similar to Hojo, Dr Odine was watching as his assistant were working nonstop, filling in his calculations and preparing his machine. The Esthar Soldiers stood surrounding him, prepared for anything that could possibly happen. Also with him, the president of Esthar, Laguna Loire, was waiting.

"You sure you have discovered the secret of inter dimensional travel?" Laguna asked Odine.

"Vat? You vouldn't doubt my genius would you my president? My calculations are flawless, nothing could go wrong." Dr Odine said, offended.

Laguna went to respond, but was cut off by one of the assistants. "Sir, the preparations are ready."

:"The begin you vorthless man." Odine yelled, annoyed. Cry went up through the lab, as everyone began going through the procedure to start the machine. In only a few minutes, Laguna was shocked to see the portal beginning to form. "Perhaps it would have been smart to hire SeeD before we did this." He thought to himself. As the portal neared completion, something came out of it. Shocked, Dr. Odine rushed forward. "Vat is it!" He demanded.

"It's a pen sir." one of the assistants said, picking up the object. Behind him, the portal finished. He turned around as a figure began to appear in it. "Sir, there's something else coming."

"At your ready." Laguna ordered his troops, watching the portal. The men surrounding him and Dr Odine cocked their rifles, prepared to fire on their president's command. Everyone let out a gasp as Hojo appeared in the portal.

"Well, this is absolutely amazing." Hojo said, walking out of the portal.

"Hold it right there." Laguna ordered. Hojo stopped in his tracks, realizing there were people all around him. "Who are you?"

"I am Professor Hojo of the Shinra Corporation." Hojo said, annoyed. Who was this lesser being that was giving him commands?

"What is your business here?" Laguna asked.

"I created a machine that let me come here, I was simply testing it."

"Very well, Mr Hojo. I'm sure..." Laguna began, but the cry of one of the lab assistants cut him off.

"Look, there's more coming!" the man cried. Hojo spun around, and sure enough their were two more figures appearing in the portal. What was worse, is he recognized the shape of their clothing. Rufus had sent to Shinra guards after him.

Hojo ran out into the room, thinking fast. "You must stop them, they work for an evil man. They're coming to kill me." Hojo lied. He then ran over by one of the desks as the two guard came through the portal.

"What the hell?" One of the guards wondered out loud, looking around. Both of them had their Rifles at the ready. Laguna didn't really trust Hojo, he seemed Shady, but the weapons made him take charge.

"Drop your weapons!" Laguna ordered.

"What the hell?" The guard repeated, looking in Laguna's direction. Both the guards panicked upon seeing the dozen of men aiming their weapons at them.

"What do we do?" The second guard asked, panicking.

"Lower your weapons." Laguna repeated.

"Shit, hurry and go back for reinforcements." The guard said, and the second man turned to leave.

"Shit." Laguna thought in his head. "We can't risk them getting reinforcements." Seeing no other choice, Laguna gave the order. "Fire!"

In a futile attempt to defend themselves, the two opened fire, one of them managing to his Laguna in his shoulder. Laguna grabbed his shoulder as he dived to the ground.

"The president's been hit!" One of the Esthar Soldiers yelled. They opened fire, killing the guard that stayed, but missing the other guard as he dove through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back on the other side of the portal, Rufus Shinra stood with his own troop of body guards surrounding him. He watched as one of the guards he had sent through the doorway flew back through, landing hard on the ground. Not even waiting for the guard to report, Rufus made a rash decision, something he was known for.

"Secure the doorway, shoot anything else that comes through." Rufus ordered. "Also, get a detachment from SOLDIER up here to guard the portal at all times until we can mount an offensive."

"Sir, is it wise that we should venture forth? I mean, we still don't know what's going on through the portal." Hojo's assistant reasoned."

"I thought you'd be happier, considering your promotion." Rufus said, leaving the science area, and heading the in the direction of the elevators. It was obvious to him by the return of only a single guard, and the way he had come flying through the portal, that there was in fact an enemy on the other side of the portal. He smiled to himself as he entered the elevator, and pressed the key for the the next floor up. Upon reaching the next floor, he climbed out of it. Walking through the security floor, he reached the room that he was looking for. Entering inside of it, he found a single man sitting at a desk. Upon seeing Rufus, the man stood up.

"President Shinra, I wasn't expecting you." Tseng said, sincerely surprised.

"Gather the rest of the Turks, I need you to gather some information."

"Yes sir, where is the mission?" Tseng asked.

"All in good time, send out two of your men to gather all SOLDIERS away from Midgar, and then meet me in my office with the other one. I will brief you there." Rufus said, exiting the room.

Tseng stared blankly as the door shut, it was rare for the president himself to involve himself in the matters of the Turks. Flipping his cellphone open, he sent his preprogrammed message telling the Turks to hurry to the Shinra building. In a matter of minutes, the three stood in front of him.

"We have two new missions. Reno, Rude, you're to go out in the chopper and gather all SOLDIERS that abroad the planet. Bring back every single one, this is a direct order from the president." Tseng said, and sent them away.

"What about me sir?" Elena asked.

"You and I have orders to report to the president." Tseng said. "There we will get briefing for what I'm guessing will be a highly classified mission." Upon finishing, Tseng and Elena started for the president's office.

==##==

Back on the other side, Laguna sat at his desk, his bandaged shoulder ached from the gunshot it has sustained. Standing in front of him, his two most trusted assistants and long time friends Kiros and Ward stood awaiting him to speak.

"We have a new problem guys. Kiros, I need you to go to Balamb Garden and hire SeeD. Tell them we need every spare man they have. Try to get Squall Leonheart to come himself. Ward, you need to gather all available troops and add to the security already at Dr Odine's lab. Then I want you to have the prisoner escorted here so I may talk to him directly." Laguna said, watching as the two men sprung into action, heading out to carry out their tasks. Standing up from his chair, he walked over to the window. He stared out at Esthar. It was the most advanced city in the world, it had the best military out there, and yet he felt if something terrible was about to happen. He had no idea what kind of military the people from the other realm had, but he was definitely find that out from the professor that had come through earlier. The autopsy from the man that they had killed earlier in the other sides first breach had made a distressing discovery. On the man's body, they found items and weapons not unlike those that they had themselves, but what had worried Laguna was a small orb found on the man. Odine had investigated it himself, and sent him his findings. It gave the unlimited use of magic, an ability that Laguna's men did not have. As far as he knew, even SeeD did not have such technology as of yet. Trying not to let his mind wander too far, he returned to his desk and sat down. He would simply need to wait until he could act to make his decision on what to do about the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The helicopter flew low over the fields as it neared it's final stop, the last, and most isolated, SOLDIER outpost that was occupied. Only five men resided there, but they were by far the most important, for it was at the outpost, near Wutai, that old met new, as the best five SOLDIERS of all time resided. The five men were lead by the greatest SOLDIER of all time, Sephiroth. These five men were stationed hear to quell any uprising in the newly occupied Wutai. Together, they were the only First Class Soldiers at this point in time. Landing just outside the small, simple camp, Reno and Rude quickly climbed out of the helicopter and approached the camp. A blond man came out to meet them.

"What are the Turks doing all the way out here?" The blond asked.

"Don't waste my time, you spiky headed twerp." Reno said, adding irony because of his own spiky hair. "We need to speak with Sephiroth, you've got new orders."

Without responding, the blond turned, leading them to the largest of the tents. Stopping outside of it, the blond spoke.

"Sephiroth, we have guest from Shinra."

"Who." Came a voice from inside.

"Some Turks."

"Very well, Cloud. Send them in." The voice said after a few moments.

Entering the tent, Reno and Rude were surprised to find it very plane despite it's size. Shinra was supposed to build an official outpost, but of course never gotten around to it. After his mysterious death, the President was replaced by his son, who had different goals in mind. And so, the camp remained that, a small outpost of cloth, and mud. However, none of this stopped Sephiroth, he knew his duty and his bossed faithfully, without question. Still, he despised the Turks, and there position in the company, he felt that every mission they got was a mission SOLDIER could of done just as well, if not better.

"What is it that Shinra wants." Sephiroth asked, remaining civil.

"New orders, you and your four excuses for men are to come with us, so we can transport you back to Midgar." Reno explained.

"What's the reason?" Sephiroth asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Mass Recall."

==##==

The garden was docked to the Fisherman's Horizon when Kiros finally managed to catch up to it. Moving quickly, he had his ship dock at with the town, and made his way through town heading for the garden's designated port. Upon reaching it, he was stopped by two guards.

"What is your business with Balamb Garden?" They demanded.

"I've come to hire SeeD, I need to speak with the your headmaster." Kiros explained. The one of the guards stepped inside, leading Kiros through the garden. As they walked, the guard spoke.

"I'm afraid the Headmaster isn't here right now, he's away on his own business right now. You will be speaking to the highest ranking official currently here, Xu. I trust that this won't be an issue?"

"As long as I hire SeeD, I see no problems." Kiros replied as they arrived at an elevator located in the center of the structure.

"You will be greeted by the guards outside of the headmaster's office, they will take you to Xu." The guard explained, hitting the call button.

Kiros entered the elevator and the guard his the button for the top floor. The doors slid closed, and the elevator began to rise. As said, Kiros met two guards outside the office.

"Ok sir, we have to search you." one of them said. Kiros felt uncomfortable, but understood as the man patted him down for any hidden weapons, luckily he had left his Katals at back in Esthar. After finish the search, the guard turned to the other one.

"He's all clear." the guard informed him. The other guard pushed open the door.

"They're waiting for you inside, Mr Seagill." The guard said, gesturing him inside. Kiros entered the room, surprised to find only one person inside..

"Hello Mr Seagill." The Asian woman said, stepping forward. "I am Xu."

"Thank you for meeting me on such a short notice." Kiros said, bowing his head. "I'm afraid there are urgent matters we must tend to, my country is once again in need of the services of SeeD."

"Very well, let us take a seat and we'll discuss the details." Xu said, walking over to the desk on the side of the room. Kiros quickly took a seat.

"Ok, so this is the situation." Kiros began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The helicopter lowered itself onto the presidential landing pad just long enough for the five men to pile off, and then took to the air again, heading off into the horizon. Sephiroth didn't waste his time watching the helicopter disappear from view, and instead started heading inside. He was curious, what mission could be so urgent that all five of them were needed? Sephiroth had practically captured Wutai by himself during the war. The man to his right, Angeal Hewley, was known far and wide as one of the best, his fame rivaling even Sephiroth's. The poet, Genesis Rhapsodos, was to his left looking as smug as ever. He too had great skill, even standing up to Sephiroth by himself during one of their many trips into the virtual training simulator at SOLDIER HQ. Also on his squad, was Zack Fair. Though not as widely known, Sephiroth had seen personally what the youth was capable of in battle. His youth matched his skill with his sword, thought his enthusiasm was sometimes an annoyance. Finally, bringing up the rear was the outcast of the squad. Cloud Strife wasn't much, sure he had made first class, but Sephiroth found him lackluster over all. It was only Zack's pleading, and the need for a good errand boy that Sephiroth had agreed to take him on. So far, his performance was average, leaving much to be desired. Sephiroth returned his attention to his mission as he entered the presidential office, finding Rufus behind his desk.

"Ah, great. It's about time you've arrived." Rufus said, standing up upon seeing them. "I've been anticipating the arrival of our most famous squad."

"What's our new orders." Sephiroth asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Yes, yes. Well, we're preparing an invasion, and your squad is going to lead the charge."

"Invasion?" Zack interrupted from behind Sephiroth. "There's no one left to fight..."

==##==

Meanwhile, on the other side, Tseng and Elena remained undetected as the silently moved through the shadows of Odine's laboratory. Once outside, they found themselves able to move more naturally. They first made their way to the highest point they could find, looking out across the city. The city was huge, much bigger than Midgar was.  
"This could be bad, they no doubt have a massive military force." Tseng said. "They obviously have better technology as well." he added, watching as a vehicle unlike any he had ever seen before flew past him, landing a few miles away. "We need to get back and report right away."

"Hold it right there." A voice commanded behind them. They spun around finding a group of 5 soldiers had gathered near them, there weapons drawn. "You must surrender and come with us." The one in front demanded. Thinking quickly, Tseng shoved Elena, pushing her over the railing and sending her tumbling to the road fifteen feet below. "Go finish the mission." He yelled after he as the soldiers ran up to him, and one slammed the but of their rifle against Tseng's back, knocking him to his knees. Not on to surrender, Tseng kicked backwards, knocking one off their feet. Reaching into his coat, he pulled his pistol and fired shots into the four still standing. Quickly climbing to his feet, he gave the last one another kick, and turned to flee. As he turned, he saw another group of soldiers running towards him, weapons at the ready.

"Drop your weapon!" one of them ordered.

Tseng stared at them, his weapon clutched in his hand. He knew there was no way he could take out all of them. Seeing not other alternative, Tseng dropped his weapon to the ground. The soldiers were quickly upon him, slamming him against the ground. He soon found himself in handcuffs, and being hauled away to a transport vehicle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Ragnarok flew over the city, setting down in it's designated landing area at the Esthar Air Station. Kiros was the first to exit it, followed shortly by SeeD members Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and finally, the leader of SeeD, Squall Leonheart. Kiros lead the way, as he escorted the SeeDs to meet with Laguna. They climbed on to one of the public transporters and took it to the presidential building.

"I do regret that I can't explain more about the mission, I feel the president would be better suited for that job." Kiros explained. He had told them that they had been attacked, but left out by what exactly.

"As long as you pay, we will fulfill the objective, whatever it is." Squall responded. "That our jobs as SeeDs. So you said you managed to capture one of them?"

"Yes, he claims to be one of there greatest scientists. He calls himself Professor Hojo. Fortunately, he's been very accommodating. It would seem he has some issues with his leaders."

"Could you be more specific?"

"I'm afraid not, he won't go into details. He has told us many secrets and weaknesses for his leaders, and we hope we're able to use them to our advantage."

"We may have to talk to him ourselves, what about the enemy? What do you know about them?"

"I believe the president will explain that. speaking of which, it seems we've just arrived at our destination." Kiros said, motioning to the elaborate building that they had just arrived at. "if you will please follow me again, I will take you to meet our president."

==##==

Tseng awoke in a dark room, the only light shining brightly upon him. He knew what it was immediately, being a Turk had meant he had spent time in rooms like this before, however normally he was on the other side of the circumstance. He managed to remain calm, knowing that leaving him alone in the dark, silent room was a technique they used to try and unnerve him. He had no sense of how long he waited before finally the sound of footsteps approaching filled the room. A few seconds later, a voice filled the room.

"What's your name?" It demanded.

"Tseng." Tseng replied simply.

"What is your purpose in Esthar?" The voice demanded. Tseng remained silent, showing where his loyalty lay. "What is your purpose in Esthar?" The voice repeated. Still, Tseng refused to answer. Suddenly, the lights came on, and Tseng found himself in the middle of a white room. The walls were lined with mirrors that Tseng knew were actually windows. Also, three men stood in front of him, two holding long poles. As for Tseng himself, he finally saw the ropes the bound him to an old metal chair.

"Listen," The man in the center said, stepping forward. He kept his voice friendly, but Tseng knew better. "We know where you come from, Mr Tseng. We have questions, and we'd be pleased if you'd answer them. The easier you make it for us, the easier we make it for you. Now, what is your purpose in Esthar."

For some reason, Tseng found himself thinking of his associates. The one that came to mind first was Reno, and his cocky attitude. Inspired, Tseng decided to answer the man's question. "I'm checking out the real estate, I want to buy a summer home here." He said, his tone obviously sarcastic.

"Oh, that's nice." The man, his tone now for serious. Stepping back away from him, he turned to the other two men. "show him our sense of humor." He told them, causing both to step forward. The two men jabbed their poles into Tseng, who immediately felt an electric shock surge through him, causing him to yell out in pain. Finally, they stopped, and stepped back.

"Are you ready to be serious now?" The interrogator stepped forward again.

"not really." Tseng said, looking up at him.

"Fine, we'll move on. Tell us about your technology."

Tseng remained silent, and the interrogator stepped back again. Without even saying anything, the other two stepped forward and thrust their poles into Tseng's body again. Tseng couldn't help but yell out again as the electricity flowed through him. They continued to shock him for a few minutes before once again they pulled away. The interrogator came at him, all sense of cooperation absent from him. A swift back hand to Tseng's face caused Tseng's head to snap to the side. The interrogator aggressively grabbed Tseng's face, and force him to look at him.

"What are you planning!" The interrogator demanded, throwing a punch into Tseng's face. Tseng gathered the blood that was now filling his mouth and spat it into his tormentor's face, causing him to stumble back. "You're going to regret that!" The man said, kicking Tseng in the chest, and causing the chair to fall backward. Tseng's head mercifully hit the ground, knocking him out so he didn't have to endure the beating he was going to receive.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Throw him in here." The guard said cruelly. Tseng felt himself tossed threw the air, landing hard on the cold concrete floor of the dark room. As there was barely any light, Tseng wasn't surprised that the guards thought he was still unconscious. They had beaten him badly, but nothing he hadn't been through before. "It's fitting, someone broken physically as he is being thrown into a cell with someone who is broken mentally. Maybe they'll get along." The guard said chuckling. Tseng heard the cell door slam, and the guard's footsteps echoing through the halls as he headed back upstairs. Waiting until he could be sure they were gone, Tseng climbed to his feet. Looking around the small cell, he saw it was bare except for two beds, and a crude sink with a matching toilet.

"Even Shinra has better cells than this." Tseng found himself thinking out loud. Taking a closer look, he noticed one of the beds were occupied. Walking over to the open bed, he sat down on it. What had happened to Elena? Had she gotten back to the portal? Were Shinra still planning their attack? What would become to him? All the question raced through Tseng's mind, but he soon managed to ask himself the important question. How do I get out of here? He asked himself. No windows, and just the one cell door that looked pretty solid. He searched himself quickly, checking to see if they missed any of his weapons. Sure enough, he was cleaned out. The only thing he managed to find was a lighter he kept concealed in a hidden pocket. Pulling it out, he flicked it on, casting a dim light over the room.

"Put that damn thing out!" Tseng's cell mate demanded, sitting up. "Do you wanna get their attention?"

Quickly, Tseng put the flame out, and put the lighter back. He watched as his cell mate stoop up and stretched his arms. His long coat was dirty, even in the darkness. Probably from years of being locked up here. His hair was long, and ratted. It was probably blond at one point, but like his coat, was filthy.

"Who are you?" Tseng asked.

"Shut up." The man cut him off. "Do you want to get out of here or not."

==##==

Zack Fair stood in the scientific observation room, staring down at the portal that lead to the other world. Where they really going through that tomorrow to fight an unknown enemy? Something didn't feel right about the mission, but he knew it was his job as a SOLDIER to carry out his orders. He heard the door slide open behind him.

"Zack? What are you doing here?" He heard someone behind him ask. Turning around, he found his friend Cloud standing by the door.

"I don't know, do you feel like there's something Shinra's not telling us?" Zack asked him.

"I feel like that all the time, but to be specific, this mission does sound odd. I mean, if they really attacked us, why isn't there any sign of damage?"

Cloud has a point, Zack thought to himself. They were told that they were attacked full force, barely able to hold off the enemy. Yet, there was no damage anywhere.

"Cloud, when we go through tomorrow, stick close to me." Zack said. "I sense something bad is going to happen, and soon."

Suddenly, a commotion from the lab interrupted the two friends. Zack turned around, looking down into the lab.

"Someones coming through." Some one yelled. Sure enough, the portal had began to glow. Seconds later, someone emerged from the portal, causing the guards to aim their weapons at them.

"Hold your fire!" The person yelled, a woman. Zack recognized the clothing, it was a Turk suit.

"Hold your fire!" Zack echoed. "She's one of ours."

As soon as the guards lowered their weapons, the woman collapsed. Zack jumped into action, rushing out the door and down the stairs into the lab. "Everyone back." Zack said, as he pushed his way through the crowd. He could sense Cloud behind him. Upon reaching the woman, he found her barely conscious.

"Tseng... he's been captured." She said, her voice weak. Zack understood immediately. He knew Tseng all to well, it was actually him who had recruited Zack. Quickly Zack stood up.

"Get her to the medical floor." He said, grabbing Cloud by the arm and pulling him back through the crowd. "We have to go tell Rufus what's happened."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ready your weapons, make sure your safety is off and your ammunition is full. Once we are through, there is no retreat, no turning back" Sephiroth's fierce eyes stared down the men under his command, some so young they must have been fresh out of the academy. Genesis scoffed as he looked down from the balcony. Zack, Angeal, and Genesis looked down as Sephiroth got ready to carry out the first strike on the other world. Though all were thinking the same thing, Genesis was the only one that voiced his opinion.

"They're green." Genesis pointed out the obvious. "Shinra would be better off sending the five of us in alone. Speaking of that, where is Cloud anyway?"

"Apparently Avalanche is pulling some shit down in the slums, Rufus sent him to deal with it." Zack said. "It's funny, here we are invading a country, when we haven't even straightened out our own." Zack looked over, finding the other two staring at him.

"Go on." Angeal said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's funny isn't it? So far, we've gone in a few times now, but they've yet to invade us. It kind of makes us the bad guys."

"I'd watch what I'd say, if I were you." Angeal said, turning his attention back to the room below. "But I must say the I agree with you."

Now, the three men watched as possibly the greatest warrior of all time prepared to lead an, as far as they were concerned, one man siege on a world alien to their own.

==##==

On the other side, a group of Esthar soldiers made there way to the depths of the dungeon, their job to take the prisoner and escort him to portal. It was the hopes that returning the man to his government, that the Esthar leaders could form a treaty with whoever it was that was on the other side. Finally, they arrived outside the cell. First, making sure that Seifer was still unmoved, they opened the cell.

"Come on, you're coming with us." The senior officer told Tseng, dragging him roughly to his feet. He was unprepared for the surprise attack that had been planned in the mind of one of the dungeons most dangerous prisoners. Seifer lept to his feet, and in a flash disarmed the officer of his rifle. Before the other two men could react, Seifer shot both of them dead.

"Come on!" Seifer urged, leading Tseng out of the cell, and lead the way up the dungeon stairs. Once they reached the main floor, Seifer easily dispatched the jailer that kept watch at the top. "Take this." Seifer said, handing the rifle to Tseng. He then moved to the jailer, and quickly took his keyring. It took him only three times before he found the right key, opening the evidence room. Inside the room, treasures beyond one's wildest dreams lay. From stolen goods, to armor and weapons. However, despite a certain shininess that some of the stolen goods may have had, Seifer's eyes felt straight to the weapon perched on the back wall. Making his way past the tables of stolen items, he didn't pause as he reached up and grabbed the handle of his weapon. "Let's get going." He told Tseng as he exited the room. Now once again armed, he felt whole again. He was now ready to exact his vengeance upon those who had imprisoned him. Tseng watched him as Seifer passed by him, not sure of what to make of the youth, but he saw no other option than to cooperate with him for now. His thoughts on getting back to Midgar, he followed Seifer as they continued their escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"They've escaped!" one of the men yelled, just before Seifer cut through him like he was nothing. The three other men quickly turned and fired as Seifer, whom dived behind cover. While they were distracted, Tseng popped out from behind his cover, and opened fire with his assault rifle he had "borrowed" from the enemy. The three men went down quickly, but the alarm was already sprung.

"Which way to this portal?" Seifer asked.

"We're close, follow me!" Tseng called over the alarm that was now ringing loudly overhead. Tseng lead the way through the strangely empty halls, heading for what he hoped was the laboratory that held the portal. They turned down the final hallway, just to see the security gate closing down to seal off the lab. Both men sprinted for the opening and dove. Tseng slid under the closing gate, clearing it. However, Seifer found himself trapped on the other side.

"You'd better wait for me!" Seifer threatened, before taking off in the other direction to find a way around. Tseng was uncertain why, but he felt Seifer deserved Tseng's loyalty, and decided to make his way to the lab and get it ready. He would wait for him. Now alone, Tseng made his way down the remainder of the hall, and reached the door. He stopped when he heard sounds of battle from inside, he waited, trying to get a sense of what was going on when suddenly, the door opened. Tseng barely had time to blink as the glint of steel flew towards him.

==##==

Seifer ran down the hall full speed, searching for a way around to reach the lab. He ran past door after door, none holding the answer to his problem. Suddenly, a door opened as he passed it. The stunned man didn't have time to react as Seifer cut him down. The Esthar soldier didn't stand a chance as the blade sliced through his skin, killing him instantaneously. However, the man was not alone. Seifer quickly pulled his blade back, just fast enough to knock the attempted strike away. Seifer stared angrily at his foe, the scar on his face mirroring his own.

"Seifer!" Squall gasped out loud, shocked to see his long time rival and adversary. His shock paid off for Seifer, giving him enough time to kick Squall in the mid section. Squall stumbled back, regaining his balance just as Seifer lifted his arm. Squall barely had time to shield himself as the fire spell struck him, knocking him down. Slowly, Seifer raised his blade over his head, preparing to strike at the downed Squall. He stared at Squall, his eyes full of hate. Using all his force, he swung downwards. Squall raised his gunblade, blocking the attack. Blades locked, Squall kicking Seifer in the stomach. Two, three, four times before Seifer recoiled. Squall quickly jumped to his feet.

"I'm glad." Seifer said. "Only a chicken wuss would make the same mistake twice."

Squall glared, rushing at Seifer. Seifer quickly lept to the side, letting Squall run past him. Now out of the confining doorway, the two really had room to fight. Sparks flew as their weapons clashed, both styles unique, but neither giving the advantage. The two were evenly matched, as always.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clashes of steel echoed through the halls as Seifer and Squall continued their battle, both refusing to budge an inch as they continually slashed, chopped, and slashed at each other. Alone, without anyone else in sight, Seifer finally saw his chance to rid himself of his rival once and for all. Squall, however, saw the same opportunity, and fought with all his heart. Seifer raised his hand, preparing to use fire once again, but nothing happened.

"You don't have any magic left!" Squall pointed out, using Seifer's distraction deliver a kick to his stomach. Seifer stumbled back, and responded with a spinning blow. Squall managed to block, but only because Seifer's blade hit the wall, slowing it down. Blades locked, both men pushed, trying to overpower the other.

"It's not too late to stop this!" Squall said, managing to get the advantage. "Why do you continue to fight me."

"You stole my dream!" Seifer spat angrily, using his rage to push squall away. He brought his gunblade up, missing reopening Squall's scar by inches. He was shocked when the spell hit him, the aero spell throwing him back. He climbed to his feet as the sound of metal scraping stone filled the hallway. He looked up, finding Squall rushing him, his maneuver one that Seifer had known only too well. Squall skidded to a stop as he lifted the blade up in a cutting motion.

==##==

The sword stopped inches away from Tseng's face, it's wielder a surprise to Tseng. A grenade went off behind the legend, causing him to lurch forward into the hallway with Tseng.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here?" Tseng demanded as the gunfire seemed to intensify inside the lab.

"Return to Midgar." Sephiroth said, looking around the hallway. "Do you know where their leader is?"

"No, I don't know anything. Also, I can't leave yet, we do have allies over here." Tseng said.

Sephiroth eyed Tseng, uncertain. Finally, he spoke. "We have orders to get you back, you will return to Midgar. Who are your allies?"

"There's only one so far, young man named Seifer."

"Very well, if I find him during my mission, I will bring him back." Sephiroth said, making the if clear.

Tseng nodded, knowing better than to argue with the most dangerous man in Shinra.

"Wait until the gunfire dies down, then get to the doorway." Sephiroth said, leaving as he began to make his way down the hall.

"It's closed up ahead." Tseng called after him.

"No it's not." Sephiroth called back.

Soon after, Sephiroth found himself alone, strangely void of the enemy. Where were they? Finally, he came to a closed gate. It must have been what Tseng was talking about when he said it was closed off. Not hesitating, Sephiroth cut through the gate easily with his sword, carving a path for himself. The local alarm blared, and Sephiroth soon found himself confronted by the enemy.

"Finally, it took you long enough." Sephiroth said. The enemy soldiers aiming their weapon at him. "Let us see if your power can stand up to SOLDIER."

The soldiers opened fire.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Squall stood over Seifer as he lay unconscious underneath him. He looked him over carefully, making sure that he wouldn't bleed to death if he just left him here whilst the battle continued. His decision was made short by the sound of gunshots, closer than those from inside the lab.

"They've must of made it out of the lab." Squall reasoned. Thinking quickly, he picked up the phones Esthar had provided the SeeDs with. He punched in the number, and it rang for a minute. He started to run towards the gunshots by the time the phone was answered. "Zell, where are you guys?"

"We've just escorted the president to the Ragnarok, why?"

"Get back to Odine's Lab right away, we need help back here." Squall explained, hanging up. He rounded the next corner, shocked at the bloody mess that lay before him. A group of soldiers must have been ambushed, there was no sign of the squad that had killed them. Cautious, Squall inched towards the men, keeping his eyes locked on the hallway to the side. He kept his gunblade ready the whole time, but did not know he was being watched. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He noticed the walls were chipped away, but not by just gunfire. There were chunks cut away from the walls, almost as if someone with great strength had been one of the people that had ambushed the soldiers. He took one last step when the crashing sound surrounded him. Instinct took over, and he lept back. He watched as the silver haired demon emerged from the hole in the wall that it had just opened, debris flying through the air. The black and silver demon seemed to float as it turned towards him, and shot straight at him. Squall collapsed, just as the massive sword flew over his head, the narrow walls not hindering it at all. Squall scrambled away just as the sword cleaved downwards, cutting into the floor where he just had stood. Jumping to his feet, Squall saw that his enemy was not a demon, but just a man. Still, he found himself completely outmatched as the man continued his onslaught. Finally, Squall saw a chance. He raised his gunblade up, catching the blade of the man.

"Are you Seifer?" The man asked.

"What?" Squall said in surprise.

"Are you Seifer?"

"What do you want with Seifer?"

Sephiroth didn't answer, instead he pushed against Squall with so much force, that Squall flew back, slamming into the wall. He jumped to the side just as the blade cut through the wall that was behind him. Suddenly, a roar noise arose as Sephiroth was pounded into the wall. Zell withdrew his fist, smiling cockily.

"How'd you like my final heaven?" He asked Sephiroth cockily.

Squall watched as Irvine and Selphie emerged from around the corner.

"You OK?" Irvine asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Squall said. "We have to get to the Ragnarok and Get the president out of here."

==##==

Seifer watched as the silver haired man was blind sided by Zell, the chicken wuss would of never taken out a man that strong head to head. Still, Seifer had no time to think about anyone else but himself. Leaving Sephiroth to fend for himself, he took off in the direction of the Lab, hoping he could still make it in time to catch Tseng.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"They're attacking the Ragnarok!" Zell yelled as they arrived at the port. Squall, however, didn't need told, as it was obvious from the damage that they had been there. Inside, the sounds of gunfire, and yelling echoed out to them.

"Let's go, we have to protect the President Loire." Squall said. "Zell, you head back to the lab, just in case we can't stop them, and prepare a trap."

Zell noded, and ran off back in the direction of the lab.

"Let's hope they're weaker than the other guy." Squall thought to himself as the trio entered the ship.

Inside, they found just what they expected. People from both sides sprawled everywhere, most dead or dying. Even a few SeeDs they had brought along weren't good enough to match the enemy strength. Not a word needed spoken as they made there way through the ship to where the President was being kept. As soon as they entered inside, they found a sight they had dreaded. As soon as they entered, the man grabbed the President, and took him hostage.

"Release the President!" Squall ordered, readying his weapon. Irvine and Selphie did so as well.

The man threw Laguna into the corner, knocking him unconscious as his head hit the wall. He then turned his attention to the three people before him, and drew his sword.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky, Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis said.

"What?" Squall asked, confused.

"Is that some kind of poem?" Irvine asked.

Genesis smiled, and lunged at the trio. The three SeeDs dodged away, circling around him.

"Selphie, get the president out of here." Squall ordered. "Me and Irvine will take care of him."

Selphie ran to the president, and grabbed him. She found her exit blocked however.

"Irvine!" She yelled.

Irvine spun around, looking at her.

"I need an exit."

Irvine nodded, and shot out a window, then turned his attention back to Genesis, who had locked swords with Squall.

"Squall, get back. I can't get a shot." Irvine said.

Squall pushed away from Genesis, giving Irvine his chance. Gunfire rang out, as Irvine shot. Genesis quickly jumped to the side, the shot hitting the wall behind him. His face hardening, Genesis waved his hand, summoning up flame. He threw it at at Irvine, hitting him and knocking him to the ground. He then turned his attention to Squall. He quickly ran his hand along the blade of his sword, making it glow. Squall had no idea what kind of power Genesis had, but he jumped forward, swinging at him. Genesis parried, spinning past him, and brought his sword up to strike. Squall barely managed to block the swing, The two weapons meant, locked together. Genesis smiled, pushing forward. To Squall's dismay, the sword began to cut through his gunblade. He quickly let it go, and jumped back just as the blade shattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Back in Midgar, Shinra was not having as much success as they were in the City of Esthar. Somehow, the terrorist group known as Avalanche had found out about the portal to the other world. Seeing an opportunity at finding a powerful ally against Shinra, the leader, Barret, decided to lead an attack on the Shinra Headquarters in order to get to the other side and reason with the government to help them over throw Shinra. As of now, they were flooding the lobby of the Shinra building, fighting the reduced army that they had left over. Seeing that the army couldn't withstand this attack, Rufus panicked.

"Call back all troops in the portal!" He ordered, rushing to the elevator. He planned to retreat as soon as possible to his office and escape to Junon. He was just entering the his office when his phone rang.

"What!" Rufus answered Angrily.

"Sir, Avalanche has broken through the line. They are heading for your office. You have to get out of there right away." the voice on the other side of the line panicked.

Rufus slammed his phone, and and quickly walked over to the door leading to his private balcony and helicopter. He stopped as he heard a banging on the door.

"Sir! We've captured their leader!" A voice called through the door.

Shocked at the good news, Rufus rushed over to the door and pulled it open. "Where is he?" Rufus demanded.

"They're bringing him up now."

"good, reinforce the line. We just need to keep Avalanche at bay. The others will be at our will now that we've captured their leader." Rufus said.

"yes sir." the soldier said, turning and running back down the stairs.

Rufus walked back over to his desk and sat down, plotting on what he'd do with the enemy leader.

==##==

Squall dived to the side as Genesis thrust forward at him. Now defenseless, Squall urgently looked around for a way to defend himself. Jumping back and forth, Genesis chased him, slashing through the walls of the ship with ease as Squall managed to keep barely avoiding death. Finally, a twist of fate. Squall fell backwards through the door leading to the lift. Genesis approached him, his sword glowing ominously in his hand. Squall saw now escape left, climbed to his feet quickly. If he was to die, he would go out fighting. The sudden Gunshot surprised both men. Irvine had awoken, and quickly shot. Genesis stumbled forward, dropping his sword. Squall lept back as Genesis landed at his feet. Slowly, and weakly, Genesis lifted his head, looking up at Squall.

"E...e...even if the morr...ow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return..." He gasped, before letting his head fall back to the floor.

Both Irvin and Squall stared, watching the lifeless body of their foe.


End file.
